Naruto, Hanyou
by Cacarotte-Sama
Summary: My first fic, it will involve a lot of chapter. So the story is simple, before becoming Hanyou Naruto, Kyuubi promises to hugely children with several women. So, amateur Lemon come take a ride on the fic.
1. The beginning

_**This is my first fic, so be gentle.**_

_**I does not own Naruto.**_

Flash-back

Just after the fourth ninja war, Naruto was practically dead after his duel with Obito.

Why am I here said Naruto.

Naruto was Kyuubi in between.

-You're almost dead, Naruto you have no chance of survival at this stage if no one will be able to much for you, said Kyuubi.

-So this is the end, Naruto said sadly.

Yes, but I did give you, the rest of my life with you transforming, Hanyou, Naruto.

But-and you Kyuubi said Naruto.

Whatever happens this is the end for me Naruto, Kyuubi said.

-It's sad when we became friends, Naruto said.

Yes-but promises a monthly thing, Naruto, Kyuubi said.

- What? Naruto asked

-I want that whatever happens, is full of baby girl with the most possible, after all, a Hanyou, which has the power of Kyuubi and Hanyou immortality can only be sexually fulfilled Kyuubi said half happy, half sad.

Kyuubi-Okay, if a girl wants me well said Naruto.

-By becoming a Hanyou, you release pheromones types of Hanyou and pretty girl want to sleep with you, Kyuubi explained.

Okay, so, summarize becoming Hanyou I win immortality, the desire of girls and that with the one I layer also becomes immortal recapitulated Naruto.

Yes, said Kyuubi, now I say goodbye Naruto.

-You will remain a very good friend, despite our difficult start Kyuubi, Naruto said lessant spend some tears.

2 weeks had passed and Naruto returns, many girls was beginning to flirt openly Naruto.

Of course, Naruto knew why and to promise to the Kyuubi, he decides he begin to sleep with every girl he liked.

Flash-back end.

Naruto says that begin with a woman of experience, and he thought Yoshino Nara. Naruto then went to the compound Nara.

-Hi said Naruto

Hi-Naruto, Shikamaru if you are looking for is on a mission with his father, said Yoshino.

-Too bad Naruto lied.

-If you want you can get a drink, Yoshino said, blushing because of pheromones by Naruto let go.

It is with pleasure, said Naruto knowing why Yoshino blushed.

-So what do you want to feedings Naruto said Yoshino

-You what? Naruto asked

And although I have water, tea and sake, but you are still too young for her, says Yoshino

-I take sake, as they say, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, dropped naruto.

-If you want, says Yoshino.

And after 3 bottles of sake.

Yoshino-Are you okay? Naruto asked seeing Yoshino all red because of Sake.

No, Naruto-kun, I'm not well, because of you, says Yoshino raprochant by Naruto.

And I did quesque Yoshino-Chan said Naruto knowing or it will lead.

Because, Naruto-Kun is too cute, and I want you so please help me Naruto-Kun, I would do anything in return, Yoshino said before kissing languidly Naruto.

Oh what I want Yoshino-Chan said Naruto with a hint of malice.

Yes, whatever you want, Naruto-Kun, said Yoshino.

-Okay if I sleep with you, you will leave your family and

Sexual become my slave and my first wife said Naruto in a tone very sensual.

-I would, but I beg both fuck me with strength and makes me cum like I have never done with Shikaku, Yoshino exclaimed before re-embrace Naruto

-Okay, so when your former husband, your return mission, leaving it on the field, and come find me, the former consisting of the Uzumaki clan-Namikaze.

_**finally my first chapter of my first fanfic.**_  
_**It will be a fic, with almost every chapter, a lemon.**_

_**the Harem, include for now, Yoshino, Tsume, Hana Hanabi, Kurenai, Anko, Samui, Karui, Mei Terumi, Uzumaki Kushina, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade, Shizune and plenty else.**_

_**Not necessarily in the order that I announce ^ ^.**_


	2. First wife, Yoshino

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**I said in my fic certain thing will be illogical.**_

_**So if you see a Naruto flirting openly, and uses words he would say not true.**_

* * *

I hope its not you bored, after all if, in almost every chapter there will have a lemon, you have what it takes.

Three days later.

Naruto was in the compound Namikaze-Uzumaki (yes in this fic, he has a house that has been assigned). Waiting for the coming of Yoshino Nara, which should have happened if his plan worked.

- Already three days, I expect Yoshino-chan, maybe the plan did not work, doubted Naruto.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from his room, he run straight to his room, and when he entered, he saw Yoshino Nara scantily clad with a smile very sensual.

- Is it pleases you Naruto-Kun, launched Yoshino.

- Many Yoshino-chan, but it makes me even more happy that you're coming, Naruto threw pleased that his plan is to walk,

- Yes, but it was time that I can, tell Shikaku as I left, and I took it to drink, to tell him everything, says Yoshino,

- I knew you would, said Naruto

- Yes, and now that I have ended the relationship between me and Shikaku, you owe me something Naruto-Kun, said Yoshino.

-I think you're right Yoshino-chan, Naruto said before kissing her very sensually.

he had, not long before the Yoshino request access to the language of Naruto. Of course, he opened his mouth directly, and he fought for domination, letting his hands wander over the body of Yoshino. Caressing his body.

Yoshino groaned under the caresses of Naruto.

- Oh, but we would not say, Yoshino-Chan is a slut, says Naruto.

- Yes your naughty Naruto-Kun, and do not call me Yoshino-chan but by a nickname, says Yoshino.

- Since Yo-Hime? Naruto asked.

-No, something that shows how much I want you, says Yoshino.

-I know, I'll call Kaa-san said Naruto.

- Kaa-san, Naruto-Kun oh I like it, I'll be your naughty Kaa-san who veras everything to make you happy, Yoshino said, before removing the t-shirt Naruto.

Giving free rein to his instinct Naruto stroked the breasts Yoshino, of course she moaned under the caresses of Naruto.

- Well, here you are sensitive Kaa-san, Naruto said emphasizing the Kaa-san.

- Yes, I am an ugly Kaa-san, who deserves to be punished, says Yoshino.

- I think that Kaa-san is right she deserves to be punished severely.

Naruto is on, pulled up Yoshino and began to knead her breasts.

-I deserve to be punished more Naruto-Kun, gémissa Yoshino.

- Very well, you will be punished so that you can no longer walk up tomorrow, I'm going to turn the head in ecstasy and pain, said Naruto.

this, Naruto atmo by lying on the bed Yoshino on his knees and began to give him the spanking. the first blows Yoshino let out a cry of pain, which quickly turned into groans.

- Oh, Kaa-San loves his said Naruto.

- Yes, Kaa-San loves her with all his body, said Yoshino.

Naruto stopped giving him spank Yoshino and lay on the bed and began to lick the top of her body down slowly, stopping on the breasts of Yoshino.

And he began with his left hand he played with the left breast by pulling on the nipple which was already quite hard, and with his tongue he licked the other breast, this game lasted 5 full minute before Yoshino had her first orgasm .

- Naruto-Kun you're a lover amazing to me just had an orgasm foreplay, says Yoshino.

- What do you want, I am not only your lover but also your one and only man who matters to you, Naruto said.

- Yes, you're the one for me, now let me do good, says Yoshino.

Yoshino gave a quick Kisses and began to remove his pants Naruto seeing his penis slightly exceeded his boxers,

- Watch me his, Naruto-Kun while you're already hard, says Yoshino

- What do you Kaa-san, it's you that makes me this effect, said Naruto.

Yoshino, without removing the boxer Naruto kissed the tip of his penis and to lick's start.

- Kaa-san, it's so good, says Naruto moaning

- I strive to give many happy Naruto-Kun, said Yoshino.

after that last sentence, Yoshino retired boxer from Naruto. Then she sucked one of his testicles, suggesting just a moan of pure pleasure from Naruto.

Then she licked the entire length of the penis Naruto.

- So big, just says Yoshino

- No, it is not so big that his Kaa-san said Naruto

- A sentence you to 16 years and measure your machine already 35 centimeters long and 5 centimeters thick, Yoshino said before taking the start of Naruto's penis in his mouth

- In any case, I hope it pleases you Kaa-san said Naruto

She began prendrele penis Naruto, more profound than we heard grunts of pure pleasure, from Naruto and Yoshino. And after 16 minutes of Fellatio.

- Kaa-san, I made more powers tenirs said Naruto.

- Do not hold Naruto-Kun cum for me, says Yoshino.

and less than a minute later freed in Naruto's mouth Yoshino, not wanting to leave a drop, it succeeded despite four loads of cum, although thicker tastes salty and sweet.

- Naruto-Kun look its me, you're still hard quesque it goes to power, says Yoshino spreading her thighs.

- I do not know, Kaa-san you have an idea, said Naruto knowing his or would result.

Yoshino Naruto took the machine in his hands, and led him to the entrance of one of its holes.

- Choose the hole that you want Naruto-Kun, said Yoshino

- Watch me its my Kaa-san, all wet hole leaving me choose, then I choose the anal Kaa-san said Naruto

- Very well, I fall hard and fast, Naruto-Kun, said Yoshino.

And Naruto, forced the passage, leaving only hear pain coming grongnement, Yoshino, but soon Naruto kissed tenderly Yoshino, and at the end of fall, Naruto heard that moan of pleasure Yoshino.

- Oh, YES NARUTO FASTER, STRONGER, called Yoshino.

- KAA-SAN, KAA-SAN, I LOVE YOU, also called Naruto.

- CUM TOGETHER NARUTO-KUN, called Yoshino.

-YES, Naruto shouted one last time.

Immediately after the last sentence of Naruto, Naruto Yoshino and cum together.

- Incredible, said Naruto before falling to rate Yoshino

- Yes, I hope your Kaa-San you'll fill correctly, says Yoshino.

- Only fill, Kaa-san said Naruto

- Now dodo says Yoshino sleepy.

- Before you sleep, I must explain something to you, Kaa-san, Naruto said before to tell him everything about Kyuubi and it is a fair and Hanyou maitenant, it also will be a Hanyou.

-Great, we will be able to sleep together and start a family, Yoshino said, before resuming, but I want the girls with whom you lie, is worthy of you Naruto-Kun.

-Yes, do not worry I will sleep with it, which will be worthy, Kaa-san, now we'll sleep, Kaa-san. -Yes tomorrow Naruto-Kun.

* * *

_**And finally, my first lemon, I hope you enjoy.**_


	3. second wife, Tsume Inuzuka

_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**Hey, today we find ourselves in chapter 3, I wanted to make things clear, this fic will be exclusively devoted to Lemon.**_

_**Oh also, in response to comments, I said that I'm not English or another, I'm not Belgian, I use my google more ideas in English translation to help me write.**_

_**Otherwise, I wish you a good chapter ^^.**_

* * *

Naruto was filled from one week, he slept at every opportunity with Yoshino, who was also filled. and showed on their faces. But today Yoshino could not stay with the time The Day, she had to settle some business with Shikaku for their divorce. Naruto and decided to take a ride in Konoha.

Naruto walked in Konoha.

- "Still a beautiful day after a great night," said Naruto.

Sudden it hit someone. Tsume Inuzuka was.

- "Sorry, Tsume-san" Naruto said, holding out his hand to help Tsume to rise.

- "Even more careful next time kid" Tsume said simply.

- "Yes, what can I do to forgive Tsume-San fair," said Naruto.

- "You could help me Kiba is on a mission and I would need a strong man to help me carry some pretty heavy business," said Tsume.

- "Yes, with pleasure," said Naruto.

And this sentence Naruto, Tsume followed, the last trip, he fancied something turn into the vagina Tsume. And once arrive at Manoir Inuzuka.

- "What do I do Tsume-san" Naruto asked.

- "Well, there's the attic, boxes of my former husband, I want you to throw the doors," said Tsume.

-"Divorce" asked Naruto.

- "No, he is dead, and yet happy, the only good thing is that, apart from giving me Hana and Kiba was dying" Tsume said with a voice cold enough.

- "He was so cruel" asked Naruto.

- "You have no idea, but good truce of words, you can begin to throw everything" Tsume said before leaving.

Naruto and went to work, after hours of hard travails.

- "You make good progress" Tsume asked.

- "Yes, thanks to shadow clone, it remains for me more than 3 boxes, and will be good," said Naruto, Tsume then he passed and he lost his balance and fell head first Tsume directly over her mouth .

- "Sorry Tsume-san" Naruto said, getting up quickly.

- "Sorry, sorry this is what you have to say, after kissing me," said Tsume

And before Naruto says anything at all else, he saw a god who was on the ground, and saw clearly above the wet, indicating that it was used until not long ago. Taking an act of madness, he crouched and began to knead the breasts Tsume.

- "What are you doing," said Tsume visibly excited by anger and that Naruto fesait him.

-"Oh her, look down, I see that you are lacking, and I'll fill Tsume-san" Naruto said quite amused by the situation.

- "Stop," said Tsume.

- "Your mouth says no, but your corp said yes," said Naruto before adding pulling the nipples Tsume to him "if you really want me arrested, said then," said Naruto before drawing even stronger , Tsume's nipples.

- "No, it's still so good," said Tsume.

- "Okay, Tsume-chan" said Naruto.

Naruto continued to shoot Tsume's breasts, they kneaded, the tires, and once he thought it was enough, he undresses completely Tsume, seeing that she was not wearing any underwear.

- "Look at her, no underwear, a real body perverse" Naruto said in a tone sensual.

- "You are mistaken, Naruto, I'm not a pervert, I'm just not missing, then stop playing with me and let me take the pleasure," said Tsume.

- "Very well, but first we must ask nicely, and with the rank that I deserve," said Naruto.

- "No, I can not, I would say, but in his will to recognize alpha male," said Tsume

-"Well, either you recognize me as alpha male, and I will fuck your pussy, which seems not to plow assets were properly for years, and you refuse you'll stay excited, and lack "Naruto said

- "I can not really" Tsume said before letting go several sign moan she took a lot of pleasure.

Naruto stopped and played with her breasts, and he went back to Tsume, Serant her body with one arm she could not leave, and on the other hand he began playing with clitoris of Tsume does suggesting that Tsume moan, unable to defend herself so she took the fun.

- "You can say look, your corp wants more in just one sentence to say Tsume-Chan, a sentence and you will take your feet more than your ex-husband," said Naruto before returning two finger the vagina very wet Tsume.

Tsume resisted, she did not make the same mistakes with her ex-husband, but her body took much pleasure in the care of Naruto, she would tell a condition.

- "Naruto-Kun I would say one condition," said Tsume between several groan.

- "And it is the condition," said Naruto.

- "If I recognize you as alpha male, you must satisfaires me at the time I want, and above all it also means that I emptied your strength so I'm picky.

- "I take the risk, I promise to satisfy you Tsume-chan, I will do so well that you can no longer move me, I swear it on my Nindo, then says" Naruto said

- "Yes, I want Uzumaki Naruto, you're my alpha male, then fuck me hard," said Tsume to moan.

After the sentence Tsume, Naruto put four fingers into the vagina tsume intensifying moan from Tsume.

- "Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama, I cum, I cum, I CUM" Tsume said before let go a torrent of his love juice on Naruto's hand.

- "Look, Tsume-chan, you've been all over my hands, cleans" Naruto ordered.

he put his hand over her mouth to Tsume, and she began to suck, fesant spend his tongue all over her hands

- "Look at her, Naruto-sama, your penis, hard and all air must also nettoiyez let me do Naruto-Sama" Tsume groaned seeing the humpback Naruto had at his pants.

- "How much you wanna suck" Naruto said removing his pants and boxers.

- "I'll do anything," said Tsume.

- "No matter what, I will take the words, Tsume Inuzuka" Naruto said, pointing to his penis before Tsume.

- "Yes, Naruto-sama" said Tsume Avde give Kisses on the tip of the penis Naruto.

Then with her hands, she wrote back and forth leaving just hear groans of Naruto.

- "Is this good Naruto-Sama" Tsume asked.

- "Very, but it needs to be clean, Tsume-chan" Naruto said between groans.

This, Tsume began licking the length of the tail Naruto, and she with her hands massage the testicles of Naruto.

- "Incredible Tsume-chan you're so talented," said Naruto moan more louder.

Tsume, stopped licking tail Naruto, and she put the tip of Naruto sex in his mouth, his tongue fesant turn on his cock. But for Naruto, it was great but not enough, he took one of his hands and sank, head up the Tsume Moitiers of his glans, Tsume was surprised to start, but if it did and began to suck Naruto the best she could, moaning Tsume, issued buzzing, which was a huge groan let go of Naruto.

Tsume seeing her in a more Naruto, it produces noise, which fesait more good to Naruto, and after twelve minutes of effort.

- "Tsume-chan, I cum, I cum," said Naruto by pressing in his penis in the mouth of Tsume, and two seconds later, a white liquid avalanche swept, Tsume struggled not to let out of her mouth, she swallowed as much as possible, and the little that came from his mouth on her breasts ended.

- "Tsume-chan, it was amazing, but you're all essoufler, let me do good in my turn," said Naruto, before kissing her with his tongue.

Very quickly, Tsume is subject to the language of Naruto. breaking the kiss, Naruto began to descend into the dark pink lips while Tsume.

- "Tsume-chan, your pussy is so beautiful, a beautiful dark pink, covered in your love juice" Naruto said before kissing lips Tsume, and letting his tongue carreser Tsume's clit.

- "Naruto-sama is so good, I want more more please, Naruto-sama" said Tsume.

Naruto paused to kiss the lips of tsume and introduced his tongue inside lips Tsume. Last fifteen minutes, Naruto licked, sucked and kissed lip Tsume, suggesting that bestial moan from Tsume.

- "Naruto-sama, so good, so good," said Tsume.

- "Look at me his, I am again all hard, it is time to move on to something serious Tsume-chan" said Naruto.

- "Yes, Naruto-Sama, fuck me, fuck me hard, please" Tsume said in a tone of pleading.

- "Very well, I'll fuck hard," said Naruto before putting his penis, vagina Tsume

- "Get ready, I will not let the respite you so I filled more than ever, you can fuck with another man than me," said Naruto Tsume entering a jerk.

Tsume moaned in pain and pleasure, his fesait long as it had not been so much lower when Naruto, it took a lot of pleasure.

- "Naruto-sama, stronger, faster" Tsume yelled as she had an orgasm.

- "Okay, Tsume-chan, your pussy is so good, it looks like a volcano eruption, I feel melting so it's good," said Naruto accelerating its movement so brutal.

Naruto Tsume took her in his arms and started to his feet, he slapped a body part of Tsume against a wall.

- "Naruto-sama, I cum, I cum" Tsume said having a new orgasm.

Tsume and freed himself fesant sink a ton of love juice on the floor.

- "Tsume-chan I'll change I'll hole to lose your head," said Naruto abruptly changing hole, it passes a vaginal sex, to anal fuck.

Soon the moaning was heard far beyond suggesting bestial groans, after five minute naruto, naruto decided to spice up the game he was beginning to suck breasts Tsume, and with his other hand he gave spanking on the buttocks of Tsume leaving very soon red marks on the buttocks Tsume, while the ground was beginning to have a big puddle of wet and semen, Naruto and Tsume.

- "Tsume-chan, are you satisfied," said Naruto before changing nipple.

- "The best of the sex I've ever had," said Tsume moaning louder, "your penis touches my uterus is so good."

- "Tsume-chan, I cum, I cum" yelled Naruto

- "Naruto-sama, I cum, cum together"

Tsume and Naruto, all éjaculerent both at the same time. Tsume Naruto placed on the ground and allonga beside her.

- "Tsume-chan, now that we did, prepare yourself to find often full of cum" Naruto said, kissing him, then Naruto fell asleep.

- "I expect that his" Tsume said falling asleep, too.

the next day very early.

Naruto woke up he saw first Tsume, torso are all asleep on two cum covered in sweat and wet, he smiled remembering what he had done.

- "Wake up Tsume-chan" said Naruto.

- "Hi Naruto-sama" said Tsume.

- "Tsume-chan, before I go on to say something." Said Naruto.

Naruto and explained, it is a Hanyou and had become immortal, and Yoshino Nara was also became a Hanyou.

- "Incredible Naruto-Sama" Tsume said, "because we have the eterniter before us, I propose that we start now to make love Naruto-Sama"

- "Strongly agree, but do not forget now I'm your alpha male, you must do anything for me, and I'll do anything for you in Yoshino-chan" said Naruto kissing Tsume.

- "Yes, Naruto-Sama I'm all you have," said Tsume starting to stimulate Naruto, Naruto finally a zone.

* * *

_**Here, the second Lemon is done I hope you like it.**_

_**About Tsume, he called Naruto, Naruto-sama, for me it makes sense, after all, Tsume recognizes that Naruto is the Alpha male, so that's what he recognizes that Naruto is superior.**_


End file.
